Rhea Draekor
Rhea2.jpg|Rhea in her battle garments Rhea.jpg|Rhea Draekor and Necrechae Rhea Draekor, which translates to Beauty Dragonblood, is a the Military Leader of the Crystalscale Army, Last of the Dragonblood Lineage, and Rightful Queen of the Dragon Elves. She is also a master dracomancer; her dragon companion is Necrechae, or Deathsong. Appearance Like most of her kind, Rhea's skin is painted with a light heather tone. She is five foot eight, standing taller than the average Dragon Elf by three inches. Rhea has long, black hair that flows down her back like oil, complementing her violet tinted skin. Like most Dragon Elves, Rhea's eyes are a deep, empowering black. Like all Dragon Elves, Rhea's pointed ears are very distinctive, slanting out to the side and slightly upwards. Rhea often wears very little clothing because of the constant damp climate of Rona. In battle, she wears garments crafted from Chouran Gold gifted to her by the Sky Elves when she came of age. She was also gifted a sword and shield of the same metal, tipped with Azurian Steel. She gladly wears the armor and wields the sword into battle, as a sign of her alliegance with the White Feather Legion. When she became the leader of her people, she also received a tattoo of the Crystalscale emblem, made by running thread under her skin. Personality Rhea Draekor is very independent and confident in her abilities to rule. She is not dependent on any advisors and dismissed the former royal advisors left by her father. She is very serious, yet brave beyond any mortal man, throwing herself into the battlefield like a man with none to lose. Rhea is very protective of her dragon, Necrechae, and will do anything to protect her. Magical Abilities Like all members of her race, Rhea was born with a magical bond to the dragon who later came to be known as Necrechae. Rhea was born with an unusually strong bond, able to understand and communicate with her partner like no other. This bond is so strong, in fact, that Rhea can look through the eyes of her dragon and vice-versa. Rhea is also a very capable mage, able to cast several spells. She is very fluent in the Qai and Kia trees and uses these to her disposal. Biography Rhea was born in the year 4962 to Vrael and Iris Draekor. Upon birth, her mother died, although Rhea survived, and like all Dragon Elves, was gifted with her dragon, Necrechae. Deep in despair over the loss of his queen, Vrael declared that the Dragon Elves be ruled by Rhea when she came of age; a temporary council of Vrael's most trusted advisors was created to rule until Rhea reach the age of 16. Vrael then led an army of thirty thousand Crystalscale warriors and their dragon's into Dezauc, the Jade Elven capitol, destroying the city but losing his life in the process. Since Vrael's sacrifice, the Dragon Elves have had the upper hand against the Jade Elves of Rona. In the year 4978, Rhea became of age and gained leadership over her people. She and her people joined the White Feather Legion, who would help her defeat the Jade Elves in exchange for military support against the Sea Elves. Rhea was given a suit of armor, a sword, and a shield as gifts by the Sky Elven people. In the year 4989, Rhea led her people into the largest battle against the Jade Elven nation since the Battle of Dezauc. She did so with the support of the Sky Elves. The war is currently underway, but the Sky and Dragon Elves have the upper hand. Category:Article Category:Individual Category:Rona Category:Dragon Elf